It is common practice in many different forms of equipment to utilize two or more cooperating cylinders or rolls to perform functions such as printing, perforating and cutting. It is highly important in many such machines that the two rolls be supported to closely maintain their center distances to ensure optimum printing, perforating or cutting. It is common practice to support the shafts of such rolls in common frame members or bearing blocks mounted on either side of the roller. These bearing blocks are provided with two or more bores for receiving the bearings which journal the shafts. Commonly, after a period of use, the bearings heat up and, in turn, heat up the bearing blocks. In prior machines, this has caused the bearing blocks to expand in such a manner that the center lines of the shafts supporting the rolls tend to separate causing the rolls to move away from one another and lose the optimum printing or cutting pressure.